


In All of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Mention of sex, kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, so bear with me. I'm trying to figure out how this website works.

Dean Winchester was dead. Not that it surprised him. He had been getting into his late 40's and just wasn't as fast anymore. He had died quite a bit after Sam. After Team Free Will (and Crowley) killed Abaddon and Metatron, Sam went through the trials again to shut the gates of Hell as originally planned. Dean wasn't originally for it, but Sam pushed Dean into letting him do it. Castiel also gave him a bit of a push as well. The previous ex-angel had gotten his grace back and God even returned to Heaven.

After all the chaos of Heaven and Hell, Earth seemed to return to what it was before angels and the apocalypse. The occasional hunt here and there: mostly ghosts and maybe even a vampire here and there. Dean was happy.

Dean died on a poltergeist hunt. Dean had insisted to Castiel (the two were now living together at the bunker, spending many sleepless nights together, if you get my drift) that he would be fine and wouldn't need any help. Cas had watched out the window with a worried expression as Dean drove off in his baby to a city nearby where all the killings were taking place.

Castiel knew something was wrong when he couldn't feel Dean anymore. As soon as he got his grace back, he linked the two together so that they could always sense each other's presence. And Cas couldn't feel Dean's.

Castiel quickly hurried off to the location of the poltergeist and saw Dean just as all the other victims were. Heart ripped out of the chest.

Flying up to Heaven, Cas searched every inch of the place until he found the hunter. When he did, the green-eyed man was sleeping in the front seat of the Impala. Cas popped into the passenger's seat, patiently waiting until Dean woke up.

Dean's eyes flew open and quickly sat up, monitoring his surroundings. When he saw Cas sitting next to him in the Impala, everything dawned on him.

"I'm dead," Dean whispered, staring in the other man's bright blue eyes.

"You are," he nodded, a sad look on his face.

Dean sighed and said, with a hint of humor, "I guess you were right, then." Cas nodded and Dean started a new thought, breaking the brief silence. "So is this my personal heaven? Me, you, and the Impala?"

Cas chuckled and replied, "Heaven is whatever you wish it. Sometimes, you don't always land in your absolute Heaven. If you think you may have an even more," he paused, struggling to come up with the perfect word. Eventually he just settled. "heavenly Heaven, you can always keep driving until you find it. But when you find it, you'll know."

Dean started up his baby and smiled, looking over at his angel before saying, "let's find my Heaven, babe."

They must have passed a bunch of different houses, buildings, and hotels before Dean smiled and pulled up into a medium-sized two story house.

"I went house hunting once," he explained, "I would have bought it on the spot if I didn't move around so much."

Dean started walking up the driveway, stopping at the door to the house to look back at Castiel, who had not gone any further than getting out of the Impala.

"Come on, Cas. I want to show you my own personal Heaven."

Cas hesitated before replying, "this is your heaven, Dean. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It'd hardly be qualified as Heaven without you, babe. Now come on. I want to show you the master bedroom."

Cas blushed and walked to Dean, grabbing his hand and letting the green-eyed man lead him inside.


End file.
